


Baby, We Could Be Enough

by Ithinkwehaveanemergency



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Getting Together, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 07:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14099940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithinkwehaveanemergency/pseuds/Ithinkwehaveanemergency
Summary: A future Scydia drabble.





	Baby, We Could Be Enough

**Author's Note:**

> I don't? Know? I don't ship Scydia, yet here we are.

"Hey remember that time we made out?"

"We what? Oh my gosh, we did! Holy shit."  Scott laughed, surprised.

"Nice to know I'm so memorable." Lydia rolled her eyes, crawling onto the bed beside Scott.

Scott was visiting for a few days, checking up on everyone from the pack who was scattered about the country. Kira and Malia were in Europe with Jackson and Ethan, Cora and Isaac were somewhere in South America, and the rest of the pack was spread out on their continent. Scott lived in Beacon Hills again, technically, but other than him, Theo, and Liam, everyone else had left.

Scott was sitting in sweatpants against her headboard, flipping through Netflix selections as Lydia got ready for bed. They'd spent the whole day catching up, but mostly gossiping about Derek's sudden move to Virginia, where Stiles lived. They'd had dinner at Lydia's favorite pizza shop, where the little old lady who ran the place winked at them and told them it was on the house, since it was the first time in the two years she'd known Lydia that she'd brought a man with her.

They'd laughed and played it up for the sweet shop owner. Scott had even put an arm around Lydia's shoulders and kissed her temple as they thanked the woman and bid her goodnight.

They'd walked the rest of the way home like that, laughing at the littlest things and simply enjoying each others company. Even after years of only meeting over Skype or Calls or Holidays, things between them were as they always were.

Easy.

Genuine.

"Oh, shut up, you know what happened that day." Scott pinched her side absently as he continued looking for something to watch. He settled on Friends, starting at wherever Lydia had last binged, and set the remote down. He scooted closer to the middle of the headboard, pulling Lydia up so she was curled up at his side. She pressed her hand into the warm skin of his sternum, feeling his slow, steady heartbeat underneath her hand.

She thought about Scott often. She didn't quite worry, because for some reason, maybe because he was the alpha, maybe not, she knew she would be able to feel it if something was really wrong with Scott. No matter how far away, she knew that she would feel it if he were ever in any real danger.

What she thought about was what he was feeling. Was he happy? Was he cared for? Was he lonely? Did he have someone warming his bed at night? That thought crossed her mind too often, followed by bursts of jealousy, then outrage at herself for thinking she had any right, and finally longing. Real longing, and desire to be the person there, caring for him, sleeping next to him.

"You could always help me remember." Scott's voice cut into her thoughts, soft and hesitant.

Lydia froze, unsure if he'd actually spoken, or if it was her subconscious, fabricating what she wanted him to say.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-" Scott's apology was silenced as Lydia surged up to capture his lips with hers, not sure it was the right thing to do, but desperate not to let the chance slip by.

Scott brought his arm that wasn't around her up, cupping her cheek gently, nothing like he'd done all those years ago.

Lydia swiped her tongue across his bottom lip, unabashedly eager, but Scott pulled back for less than a second before kissing her again, firm, and delicate, refusing to go deeper.

Refusing to rush.

Like he was savoring the feeling of every inch of skin they were connected by, imprinting it in his memory, freezing time.  Time, which she knew he coveted more than most people did.

Her heart ached as she realized that's exactly what this was. Scott was trying to memorize everything about this moment, because just like everything he'd ever cared about, it could be gone at any second. And as always, he would take the moments he had, commit them to memory, and move forward, thankful for what he'd had.

That's just who Scott was.

But that's not what Lydia wanted for him. Not anymore.

"Scott." Lydia mumbled against his lips. She pulled away, just enough to part their kiss. "Scott, I want to come home."

Neither of them said anything for a minute, breathing eachothers air, but both feeling like they were holding their breath.

"Why?" Scott spoke finally, his voice cracking. He pulled back a little more, moving his hand from her face to brush through her hair. He kissed her forehead, sighing into the softness of her skin.

"When I say home, I mean to you.  I want to come home to you." Lydia whispered. She felt him sigh again and hold her tighter.

"Lydia, I'm not gonna lie and say the idea doesn't make my heart do stupid embarrassing things." She heard him smile into her skin, mumbling out the words like he knew how selfish they were, and it pained him. "But will you be happy in Beacon Hills? You don't want to ask me to move out here?  Aren't you happy here?"

Lydia's heart raced, faced with the reality that Scott wanted this too. Not tonight, not just for the weekend visit, but for real. He was all but offering to leave home to give this a shot. To give them a shot.

"Maybe we could compromise." Lydia hummed, pulling back to look at the werewolf, noting the wetness in his eyes. She laughed a little, making him pout. "Maybe we could live in San Francisco?"

The pout faded into a blinding grin before Scott pulled her up for another kiss, deeper this time, but also laden with giggles and smiles.

This wasn't just easy.

This was genuine.

Like they always had been.

Well, not including the first time they made out.  But Scott didn't really remember it, so Lydia figured it didn't count.  She'd rather he start looking forward for once.  They both deserved a future.  They both deserved to be home.


End file.
